


Touch Me

by flowri83



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Short Drabble, Stiles Stilinski likes warm hugs, Touch-Starved Stiles Stilinski, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowri83/pseuds/flowri83
Summary: Stiles likes hugs.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	Touch Me

Stiles has access to hugs, okay? 

His Dad gives the best damn hugs in the county. Big, warm, fatherly hugs. He always knew when Stiles needed one, and he just gave them without question. Like Dads do, you know?

Scott? Man Scott gave *excellent* hugs. Strong and hard and seemingly never ending hugs. They were a joyous thing, and Stiles was so pleased to have them in his life. 

Lydia hugged only when she deemed necessary, which was usually when she considered it acceptable that you didn’t die. Her hugs were fast, harsh and wonderful, if you were lucky enough to get one.  
Kira will hug you because it’s Tuesday. She’s Stiles’ favourite. 

Because, despite all these people in his life that hug him, Stiles is touch-starved. He knows he can get a big glomping hug when he needs one, but what Stiles wants is more than that. 

He wants that casual easy graze of knuckles over his cheek when he’s made someone smile.  
He wants that fond, guiding press at the base of his spine because he’s in the way in the kitchen.  
He wants to lie down and be able to reach for someone and have them be there in the dark moments.  
He wants to wake up lazy on Saturday mornings and have someone next to him to fold himself into until he’s ready to face the daylight. 

You see, Stiles is lonely. The kind of bone-deep loneliness that people in relationships will never understand. The fact that he has catalogued the hugs he has access to should be testament to that. 

Stiles needs someone to whom intimate touch is second nature, Stiles needs someone who needs contact as much as he does. Stiles needs someone who would, I don’t know, maybe gain strength from physical contact and holy god Stiles needs Derek. 

Stiles makes it his mission to find, experience and catalogue a Derek Hale Hug. And then never let him go.


End file.
